


After The Race

by Kalloway



Category: Speed Racer (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "That was quite the stunt, Speed."
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	After The Race

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'stunt'

"That was quite the stunt, Speed."

Despite years-- years! --of Racer X just suddenly being there, Speed nearly startled anyway. Luckily, unlike the last time, the Mach 5's hood was not immediately above his head.

"Which one?" Speed asked cautiously, unsure if he was going to get praise or a scolding. He'd tried out two new things earlier and only one had been at all intentional. The other had been a happy accident and kept the car on the track, at least.

"The one which wasn't among the best saves I've seen in my career, though that was impressive, too. I can't say I would've been able to do that." Something in Racer X's tone was genuine and it put an instant lump in Speed's throat. Racing alongside Racer X for as long as he had now-- well, Speed was pretty sure that unless fate was against him that day, there was nothing Racer X couldn't do. That definitely included beating him now and then, too.

"Um... thanks," Speed managed. Not a scolding, at least. Even if Racer X wasn't his brother, for some reason his opinion kept mattering to Speed. He couldn't explain it at all, but...

He didn't think he needed to.


End file.
